1. Field
Various embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices, methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and electronic devices and electronic systems adopting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, a design rule of components of the semiconductor devices is being reduced. It is difficult to stably separate a bit line and a lower electrode of a capacitor, and parasitic capacitance between the bit line and the lower electrode of the capacitor may increase. A contact margin between an active area and the lower electrode of the capacitor also may be insufficient, which can increase the difficulty of a bit line forming process.